


Possibilities

by 95larastan23



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Meta, Original Character(s), Snowbarry AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95larastan23/pseuds/95larastan23
Summary: There is no multiverse...or is there? Team Flash meets a woman who claim to be from another universe. But it can't be true, after crisis there were no multiverse or so they thought.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so am new to this fandom but I totally love it. So in the last episode with the crossover we saw that Oliver combine all the superheroes home on one earth and they assume there is no more multiverse. But later we saw more earths with different characters and I thought why not write a fiction about the new multiverse. Team Flash are about to face a challenge they don't know how to solve. FYI, this is AU, I will not following the Flash story line. Enjoy!

  
**Somewhere in the universe**

Regina huff as she runs through the dense forest; glancing behind her as trees and bushes begin to shake. She picks up her speed and held up her right arm.

"Control tower, I need up back!" she shouted into her watch on her right wrist. The watch face shows a fuzzy screen.

Damn it, signal is lost, she thought as she glare back again.

Out of the corner of her left eye she saw a black shadow looming towards her. She lifts her gun and fire a blast ray at the figure.

Suddenly she came into a clearing under the canopy of the forest. Looking around her, she was about to take a step towards the left when someone block her way. Turning back she sees herself surrounded.

She huff in quiet breaths, looking for an exit. She stared right ahead in front of her.

"Really Mon, that's how you treat guests here?" She teased.

Mon is no original man; he is an alien from the planet Vontra. He is over five feet, with greyish skin and bulging muscles and shape square jawline with the blackest eyes. He is dress in a space suit and holding onto a cannon gun.

He smirked at Regina. "Only those who want to steal from me."

"I wasn't stealing, I was collecting data," Regina defeated.

She was sent to the planet to find evidences on a poisonous gas which was used to kill an entire bus full of people on earth. She ignored her team when they suggested someone to follow her. Now she's in trouble and no one knows.

She put her gun into her gun holster at her right thigh and draws out two batons. They light up creating electricity current around her.

"Bring it," she smirked as she stands in a position.

The aliens run towards her, one by one. She quick deflects each blow with her batons and shocking them in the progress. Some of them fall back while others continue to come at her. Mon stand silently watching, gripping his cannon in his hand.

Finally having enough with the fight, Mon grunt and lifts his gun to fire. With a sonic blast he shoots the first fire, whizzing past Regina as she fought.

Regina glares angrily at him. "I didn't come here to fight!"

"You and your team have cause nothing but trouble; it's time someone put an end to it," Mon smirked.

Mon lift his gun and power it up. He aims it at Regina and fire. Regina with quick thinking; create an electrical force around her with the batons.

The aliens keep out of the way the as the sonic blast push at Regina. She grunts as the force of sonic pushes her back. The currents around starts to go static, creating a light blue color. Never taking her eyes off Mon, she didn't notice that the air around her is creating a black hole. As the blast pushes her back, she is within reach of the black hole. Without warning she falls through; earning a yelp from her. The sonic breaks through her force field and blast through the trees.

Mon lower his gun and stare at the empty space. The others look in awe and panic as well, not knowing what happen.

"Where is she?!" Mon roared loudly, shaking the canopy above him.

"Fine her!" Mon shouted; the aliens shatter to look for her.

But the search turns out to be fruitless, for she is no longer on the planet nor in the universe.

**Earth Prime, Star Lab**

Cisco chews on a red vine and typing away on the computer in the main room of the star lab. Caitlin is in her lab going over Barry's medical analysis; Barry and Iris are sitting in front of the computers, whispering.

"It's been too long since we have date night," Barry smiled at Iris.

Iris look at her husband and smile back. "Oh yeah?"

Barry nod and hum. "I was wondering why not we go out tomorrow night?"

"I like that a lot," Iris said.

Just then a siren rings out in the lab, causing everyone to stand on alert. Caitlin come out of her lab; her brown locks change to snowy white and her eyes turn frosty blue.

"Where's the trouble?" she asked in a frosty voice.

Cisco stand up and click on the keyboard; trying to locate the source of the distress sound. Barry suit up and wait near Iris.

"It's here?" Cisco said in an uncertain voice.

Suddenly a black hole appear in front of the team, Frost pull out shards of ice, Iris point her gun at the black hole, Cisco raise his hand and Barry stand at ready to speed away.

Out of the black hole, a figure was flint out with force. The team was surprise as the figure stops a few inches from them. Without lowering their defenses, they see the figure struggling to get up. It is a woman dress in a futuristic black spacesuit with a white lab coat and a bag over one shoulder. She has brown hair falling in front of her, she is clutching onto two batons and a few blooded cuts along her arms.

She raises her head and the team is meet with the brownest eyes and a heart shape face. Her eyes are fill with fear and questions. She looks from Cisco to Iris, her brows furrow as she looks at Frost and Barry in his suit.

"Where am I?" She asked in a shaking voice before she collapses again to the floor.

The team stares at her, Frost turn back to Caitlin again. She runs to the woman. She checks her pulse.

"She's alive," She announced.

"Barry get her to the med lab," Caitlin ordered.

Barry look at her as if she lost her marbles.

"We don't know who she is. For all we know she might be a villain," Barry stated.

Caitlin look at Barry with determined gleam in her eyes.

"We don't know that true but she is hurt. Maybe after I look at her we can found out."

Barry sigh and speed away to her and to the med lab.

Cisco frowned. "Where did she come from? Her clothes are different. Did we screw up the time line again?"

Iris look thoughtful as Caitlin remove her lab coat to look at the wounds.

"We'll just ask her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so you decided to continue with the story; am glad. Second chapter is in. Enjoy!

Regina feels as if she is floating on air, she try to open her eyes; but they are heavy. She listens instead; she hears someone walking around her, a song is playing softly in the background. She is laying on something soft and comfortable. Slowly she opens her eyes and groan.

She could hear someone walking towards her. As she opens her eyes; she stares into a pair of soft brown eyes with brown hair framing the face. The person is too blurry for Regina to make out. She blinks her eyes again and tried again. As she does this, she could hear more people walking towards her.

She stares into a familiar face and feel elastic that her team found her. As the face become clearer, Regina frowned. This is wrong, she can't be this young, she thought.

"Hey, you ok. You're safe," a voice said on her left.

Regina turns and stare blankly at another familiar face but it is different. He is too…young.

The feeling of panic sets in and she bolt up from the bed, the people around her step back. Regina look at her arms, there are bandages, she is in a hospital shirt and pants and there are tube into her arms. She grabs those, attempting to pull it out. The woman she saw first come up and took her hands.

"Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself," She cautioned.

Regina shakes off her hands. "Don't touch me. Who are you?"

The woman holds up her hands and step forward again.

"My name is Doctor Caitlin Snow, you are in Star Lab."

Regina shakes her head, this is impossible….this cannot be happening.

"What is your name?" Regina jump a few inches into the air and stare the voice.

The man places his hands on his chest. "My name is Barry Allan. We are not here to harm you."

Regina is starting to draw in deep breaths and look wildly around her. She was in a medical room of some sort, there are two other people standing too. She widen her eyes at them, this cannot be happening, she thought again.

"Where is Star Lab?" Regina asked in a shaking voice.

They stare curiously at her. Regina stares back at them.

"It's in Central City," Caitlin answered.

"Where?" Regina asked.

Barry frowned. "Central City."

"I don't know this city, where the hell am I?" Regina demanded.

**A few minutes later**

Regina sits on a couch in a spacious room with a balcony, a bar and chairs and couch place around the room. She changed into a t-shirt with Star Lab written on it and sweats. Her hair is braided and over her left shoulder. She sits cross leg on the couch. Caitlin, Barry, Cisco and Iris stare at her. There are two new people in the room.

After she changed she wants to find answers, so here there are. There is cup of hot tea on the coffee table but she's not touching that.

"How come you never heard of Central City?" Iris asked.

Regina holds her fingers together; gathering her thoughts.

"I told you there is no Central City, you are messing with me," Regina insisted.

They all frown at her. Regina feel a panic coming up. She stands up and pace. She thought over the facts in her mind, but one thought keeps popping up if it was impossible.

"What's you name then?" Barry answered.

"Sorry am Regina Garret," Regina answered.

"Garret?" Barry repeated with wide eyes.

"Well technically my married name," she replied as she twist two rings on her left ring finger.

"What's your husband's name?" Cisco frowned.

"William Garret," Regina replied, thinking how worried her husband is now.

"Look I just need to go home and forget that this ever happen," Regina chuckled nervously.

"Where is home?" Caitlin asked. Regina swallows and stare at her.

"Umm Metropolis," she answered.

"But why were you thrown out of a black hole? Are you curious?" One of the new faces asked.

Suddenly, Regina stops and closes her eyes at the memories floating back. Her on planet Vontra, her fight with Mon and the sonic blast. She opens her eyes and look frantically around her.

"What are you looking for?" Barry questioned.

"My bag, where is my bag?" she replied anxiously. Cisco stands up and hand her bag. Regina snatch it, sit back down on the couch and open her bag. She checks to see if everything is there. She breathe a sigh of relief.

"Ok just show me the door and I will be out of your hairs," Regina said as she stands up and shoulder her bag.

Cisco lifts his hand, he is holding onto a tablet. "You said you're Regina Garret and your husband is William Garret?"

Regina frowned. "Yeah…."

Cisco look to Barry, he is standing with his arms cross with a questioning look on his face. "What?"

"I ran your name through the data base to see if you're who you are but…..it came up with nothing."

Regina feel her blood freeze, she grip her bag tighter. "What?" she whispered.

"There are no Regina and William Garret on this planet," Cisco said.

The rest of them quickly thought of one possible outcome but it should be impossible.

"Oh boy….," Regina whispered as she falls down on the couch. She rubs her face and squeezes her eyes tightly.

"This cannot be happening. For one thing it is impossible and not real," Regina said.

"What's not real?" Caitlin asked.

Regina looks at them and sighed. "Multiverse."

The team look shock and at each other and at her.

**Somewhere else in the multiverse**

William Garret stands with his head hanging low. He draws in a deep breath. He squeezes his fist.

"Hey, Will," someone whispered.

Will raise his head and stare at the person.

"We will find her," the person said.

Will nod his head and close his eyes. I will find you Regina.

**Star Lab, Earth Prime**

The team looks at Regina silently. Regina stands up and pace; her hand on her chin, thinking of theories of how she ended up on this world.

"What're you saying is impossible," Cisco insisted.

"Yeah, it's not possible because Oliver erase the other universes," the man said.

"Ok who are you two?" Regina asked.

"Am Nash," the man wearing solid colours said.

"And am Ralph Dibny," the other replied.

"Who is Oliver and how did he erased the other universes?" Regina questioned.

"He saved the multiverse from the Anit-monitor. And he reset the entire universe with only one earth – this earth," Barry explained.

Regina stand and point to herself. "And what am I?"

The others look questionable at her.

"How do we know you telling the truth?" Cisco questioned.

"Because before I was sucked into the black hole an alien fired his sonic cannon gun at me," Regina expressed.

"An alien?" Caitlin frowned as the others look at her in suspicion.

Regina grunt in frustration and look into her bag. The team see her pull out a tablet, she press on a few keys and the screen light up in a hologram in front of them. Cisco looks at admiration, while the other stare in awe at the screen hologram.

"I was on the planet Vontra before I was sent here," Regina begins as a picture of a planet shows up.

"I was sent to collect data on a poisonous gas that killed a lot of people in a bus," the picture show a bus full of people lying everywhere.

"My team and I traced the source back to this planet and I went there," Regina said.

"Though some of the aliens are at peace with the alliance between earth and their planet, a few saw it as an act of treason," Regina explained.

"That's Mon, an alien who went against the alliance. I traced the source into his base, let's just say he was not happy that I was there," a imagine of a greyish alien with square jawline with blackest eyes stare at them. The team glare at the imagine and at Regina.

"We were fighting…. I don't know how but I was suck into your world," Regina concluded.

"Ok, let's say you're right-," Nash said but is interrupt.

"Do you have a planet Vontra in this universe?" Regina questioned.

There is silence. "Exactly, am from another universe and this is another universe."

"But you don't believe in it?" Iris asked.

Regina straight her arms and looks at them. "There are theories about multiverse in my world, it was never proven. My father is one of the leading theorists in all thing multiverse."

"So you believe him?" Barry said.

Regina stares at Barry for a second before answering. "Yes."

"Look I don't care if you believe me or not, can you help me get back to my universe?" Regina asked.

Cisco looks at her with wide eyes. "There is multiverse."

"Yes!" Cisco expressed with clutch fist. Nash smile, thinking there is a way home.

"We will help but it might take some time," Barry offered.

"Ok, it's not ideal but I can work with that," Regina said.

"In the meantime do you think you can tell a little more about your universe?" Caitlin asked.

"I'd would be honor to do if you can do the same?" Regina offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm? So any thoughts? Please give them. Anyway have a nice morning, lunch or evening wherever you are. Ta!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter in, I had fun with writing this chapter because there are new characters. Read to find out about them and enjoy!

Suddenly there are alarms ringing in the room. Regina glares around her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Trouble," Cisco said as he run out of the room. Everyone follow him out. Regina also runs after them.

She enters a room with high ceiling and computers on each surface. There are monitors mounted on the wall and they are showing footage of a street with people running everywhere.

"Looks like weather girl is at it again," Cisco said as he type on the keyboard.

"She's at 11th Parker Street," Cisco provided.

Barry nod his head.

"Ralph and Caitlin suit up," Barry ordered as he speeds away. Regina stares at them with wide eyes. She turns towards Iris. Iris opens her mouth to explain but is cut off by Regina.

"You're superheroes?" she asked.

Everyone stop; realizing they have a civilian who just witness Barry speed away on. Cisco close his eyes, Frost look at her in mild surprise.

"Uh oh," she said as walk out with Ralph.

Iris clears her throat. "Um Regina….."

"No don't lied to me, I just saw Barry sped away with inhuman speed and Doctor Snow's hair just turned white," Regina said as she point to the door.

Nash walk towards her, with his hands up.

"Mrs. Garret we can explain."

Just then Barry's voice comes on to the speaker in the room.

"Guys she is forming a tornado in the middle of the street."

Everyone look to the screen and for sure she is waving her wand around her head, with winds and smoke swirling around her.

"How do we stop her?" Ralph asked. He and Frost are standing near Barry. Regina's eyes widen at Barry dressed in a red suit with yellow lightning bolt.

"Umm try and distract her," Cisco suggested.

Barry run towards her but he falls back again. Everyone wince at the sight and hear Barry groan.

"Am ok."

"It looks like the wind is picking up speed too," Frost said in a frosty voice.

Regina look at her on screen. This is wicked.

"Maybe I can get inside with her and grab the wand," Ralph suggested.

"No!"

Iris, Cisco and Nash look towards Regina after she shouted.

"Excuse me?" Cisco asked.

"If he gets inside he will be thrown out at a fast trajectory," Regina explained, the others look at her in surprise.

"Then what can we do?" Barry questioned as he sees the wind building up in a speed.

"Is she moving?" Regina asked.

"Yes she is," Ralph answered.

"Good it means she will never know what hits her," Regina replied.

"Can Doctor Snow blast ice from her palms?" she asked.

"Hey it's Frost and yes I can," Frost snapped.

"Sorry then ice the road at the direction she walking to," Regina said.

"And she'll fall causing a distraction," Cisco whispered. Regina smile at him.

Frost blast ice behind weather girl, as soon she steps on the ice she slips and fell behind. The tornado stop and Barry speed towards her, cuffing her hands and removing her wand.

"I'll be taking this," he said.

"How did you do that?" Nash asked Regina.

Regina smile. "Because it's my job on my earth."

**A few minutes later**

"So you're speed?" Regina asked Barry.

"Flash actually," Barry clarified.

Regina walk to Frost.

"And you're cold?"

Frost hummed and grinned. "Honey, I have ice powers." To emphasize her point her hands turn ice. Regina gulps and step away.

"Ok dokey," she whispered.

"And you stretch?" Regina narrowed her eyes at Ralph.

"Well I prefer elongated man," he smirked.

Regina laughs and look around at them.

"This is amazing. This is one to trillion variables that I ended up here. It's wicked," she exclaimed.

Everyone look at her in surprise.

"You're not normal are you?" Iris asked.

"Umm no," Regina provided.

Barry look at her and raise his eyebrows.

"Well normal is if you have one PhD and doing the same job every day," she explained.

"And you don't?" Cisco questioned.

Regina snorted. "Why have one when you can have three." Everyone widen their eyes at her.

"Well four if you're counting the one am currently taking," Regina added.

"You're a scientist?" Nash asked.

"Oh yeah, Biochemistry, Chemical Engineering and Nuclear Physics," Regina explained.

"Wow," Cisco admitted.

"Yep, I had an early education, graduated from college with my first PhD at 13," Regina said.

"I got bore and pursued other fields in chemistry," she continued.

"What do you mean it's your job on your earth helping superheroes?" Nash questioned.

"Well on my earth am part of a world organization of superheroes, they are my team. I joined them when I was 17 years old," Regina explained.

"Organization of superheroes?" Ralph asked skeptical.

Regina nod her heads, she take her tablet out of her bag and press a few keys. The hologram shows up with an emblem of the golden letter SJ on dark blue background.

"Oh my," Caitlin whispered.

"Yep we're a big deal on my earth, there a different heroes around the world looking after the countries. And I help in any way I can," Regina said.

"Please tell more," Cisco expressed. Regina chuckle and took out a square device. She places her thump over the over top.

"Good evening-," An female android announced.

"Hey Sid, show me the files on the team," she cut off the android before she could finish her greeting. She really needs to configure her device again.

The square device light up and around the team there was a globe of hologram around them. They stare around them; looking at the different faces around them – some humans and others alien like. Cisco move his head from one side to another, he also walk around the hologram reading information.

"This is everyone?" Barry asked as he look at a name on his left – _Archer,_ next to the name was a man dressed in a red suit with a hood.

"Yeah, there are 100 members so far," Regina said as she look at her husband and look away quickly. Iris catch the look, she look at the picture and frown.

"Who's this?" Iris asked as she point to the picture. Everyone turns towards her and frown at the picture; a man dressed in a yellow suit with red details and a red lightning bold emblem on his chest.

They turn towards Regina, she swallow and answered. "That is Speedster and he's my husband."

Barry open his mouth and look at the picture again, he looks nothing like him.

"You're married to the flash?" Cisco exclaimed as he look from Barry to the man.

"Yes but he's known as the Speedster on my earth," Regina said.

"Does he look like me?" Barry whispered to her.

"Oh God no, no," Regina grimaced and brought up another picture of a tall man with dark blonde hair with the bluest eyes and a cheeky half grin.

"This is my husband, William Garret," Regina introduced.

Iris and Caitlin look at each other and grin.

"He's a handsome fellow," Ralph commented.

Barry drop his head and groan.

"Thanks, you should've seen him when we started dating. He was so terrified of my father," Regina smiled at the memory.

"How long were you two together?" Caitlin asked.

"We've known each for a while, we both started working in the association at same time, he was 18 when he joined. We never really get along because we hated each other," Regina said.

Caitlin grinned.

"He was always trying to do things his own ways and it always frustrated me. But soon we realized we have feelings for each other and acted on it," Regina smiled.

"So we were together officially for eight years and married for two years," Regina confirmed.

"That's amazing," Iris said.

"So was he struck with a lightning like Barry?" Cisco asked.

"No he was born with his powers," Regina answered.

"Born?" Cisco questioned.

"Yeah he is second generation speedster," Regina stated.

"Huh," Barry frowned.

"So who's the leader of the group?" Nash said.

Regina brings up a picture of a woman with weaving raven hair over her shoulders, high cheek bones and the deepest blue eyes dressed in red suit and a blue emblem on her chest.

"Damn," Cisco exclaimed.

Regina chuckled. "That's Superwoman. She knows as Kar'El and possesses the power of flight, super strength, laser eyes, bullet proof and so on."

Everyone frown and look at her. "Kal'El?" Ralph asked.

"No Kar'El, a Kryptonian from the planet Krypton," Regina supplied.

"Planet Krypton?" Barry questioned.

"Yes, planet Krypton. A fascinating planet full of advance technology well beyond our years, it is remarkable," Regina explained.

"You talk as if you been there," Iris said.

"Of course, I was there last on the conference of Bio weapons," Regina replied.

"Why don't you have Krypton here?" she asked.

"It blew up years ago," Nash provided.

Regina blink her eyes and look at Superwoman.

"Am sorry," Regina apologized.

"Don't you guys get it?" Cisco expressed. The team looks at him in confusion.

"Her world is different from us, Krypton is there, there's a different Flash and a different group of superheroes. The multiverse still exists," Cisco emphasized as he run his hand through his hair.

"Then how do I get back to my earth?" Regina pressed on.

Cisco holds up his hands. "We will find a way; we have to try every possible ways."

"How about we regroup tomorrow again?" Barry suggested.

"Regina you can stay with me," Caitlin provided.

Regina look at her for beat and nods her head. "Thank you."

**Regina's Earth – Earth 2431**

**SJ Headquarter on the moon**

Will slam his palms on the table.

"We search everywhere and we come up with nothing."

He turn around from the table and stare out the window to earth below them. He draws a deep breath trying to calm himself. He closes his eyes trying to block the voice of doubts from his minds.

"We will find her," Kar'El said. She sits at head of the table, her hands fold in front of her. The other members sit around the table watching Will closely.

"What if I jump across the universe, maybe the cannon blast her across the universe," Tili suggested. An alien with pale white skin and black straight hair and the big wide black eyes. She's from the planet Savo and her kind has the ability to jump through space and pop anyway in the world.

"You've never done anything like this before, what if you got hurt because of it?" Chad, the Archer asked.

Tili slump in her chair, "We have to try every possible way."

"We know she's not dead, meaning she's somewhere else," Roy said, another scientist on the team.

"What do you mean?" Zach, the magician asked as he loop a coin through his fingers.

"Maybe the cannon along with her batons create a dimensional portal," Roy continued.

Will turn back and stare at him. "What?"

"Think about it, her batons create electric charges and she was inside a force field when the cannon was blasted at her. What if those two combined and create a dimensional portal?" Roy continued.

The team picked up her last distress call and went for her, but they were met with a destroyed forest and no sign of her. The team interrogated Mon and he told him what happened. He even shows a video form one of his soldier's body cam to prove his claim.

"And you saying she's not in our universe but in another universe? Are you insane?" Reaper asked; a demonic entity with the powers of creating your worst nightmares and hallucinations.

"You're from another realm, how is this not possible?" Roy said and Reaper snorted. Everyone around the table thought it over. Kar'El put one finger on her chin.

"Even if it is, we know nothing about multiverse but there's someone who can help us," She said and look at Will.

Will close his eyes and hang his head. "They don't know she's missing yet."

"Well they ought to know now, we cannot hide this forever," Kar'El said and Will groaned.

"They have the right to know their daughter is missing and her father is the only one who can help get her back," Kar'El added softly.

Will rub his face, this will not go well. What could be worst? Her parents shouting at him for losing their daughter? Or her father shooting bullets into his back…. again.

Will nod his head, Tili push the phone on the table towards him. Will dial the familiar number and wait. Then someone pick up the call.

"I hope you calling to say you guys accept the dinner invitation? How come she'll love it, she gets to meet the Proton Scientist she loved as a kid," Regina's dad said over the phone.

Will close his eyes and draws in a breath, he could hear his father in law moving papers around.

"Will, why are you calling?" His father in law asked.

"Sir….something happened…." Will started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? Comment below if you did. Next chapter will properly be out next week. Have a wonderful morning, midday and evening wherever you are. Ta


	4. Chapter 4

Caitlin wakes up to the smell of coffee and bacons. She open her eyes slowly and get up from her bed. She walk to the door and open it; following the smell of food.

“Is that coffee?” she asked as she walk into the kitchen.

Regina turn away from the kitchen and smile at her.

“It is. It’s the least I could do for crashing at your place,” she said as she turn back to the pan and fill over a pancake.

Caitlin smile. “You don’t have to do that.”

_Oh come on, just thank her and eat mama is hungry_. Frost comment in her head. Caitlin chuckle and move to grab a cup.

“Something funny?” Regina asked.

“Oh Frost is hungry,” Caitlin replied.

Regina raise her brows. “You can talk to each other?”

Caitlin hum and sip her coffee. Regina look at her.

“That’s amazing. What is it like?”

Caitlin took a moment to reply. “Like a splitting headache.”

_Hey that’s not fair._

Caitlin help to set the table and they settle down to eat.

Caitlin moaned in appreciation at the pancakes. Regina smile at her.

“This is amazing,” Caitlin commented.

_Oh god, please more._

Caitlin obey and eat another forkful and moan again. Regina chuckle and eat her pancakes.

“Who taught you to cook?” Caitlin asked.

Regina look at her and swallow her food.

“My mum. Cooking is one of her passion,” she replied.

Caitlin lift her fork. “Well this is amazing.”

Regina nod her head and stare at her plate, Caitlin pity her.

“What is she like?” Caitlin asked.

Regina smile, remembering her mother.

“She is amazing, I know its bias to say that about my own mom but…… she’s truly is amazing,” Regina replied.

“What does she do?” Caitlin prompted.

“She is an astrophysicist,” Regina said.

Caitlin raise her eyebrows at that.

“Yeah, both of my parents are scientists, one on theoretical and another on space,” Regina continued.

_Wow, that’s something._

“Wow,” Caitlin commented.

Regina smile and continue to speak.

“My mom and dad met in college, different fields so they always argued which is the best one. A few years later they work for the same company and they fell in love.”

_That’s sappy. **Be quiet.**_

“They discovered two new planets on my earth, they always trying to help people and aliens,” Regina commented.

Caitlin smile. “They sound amazing.”

“They truly are. I credited my education to them,” Regina said.

“I think they are worrying about you and I know they will do everything in their power to find you,” Caitlin comforted.

“That’s what am afraid of,” Regina said.

“Why?” Caitlin questioned.

“Let’s just say their jobs are too important to risk it for me,” Regina answered.

Caitlin frown. Regina smile at her. “I’ll explain later.”

**A few hours later, Star Lab**

Cisco’s head is slipping off his hand. He slip and quickly sit up straight.

“What?” he yelled.

Barry look over at him, frowning at him.

“You didn’t go home did you?” Barry asked.

Cisco rub his face and sit up straight.

“Not really,” Cisco replied.

Barry shake his head at Cisco, just then Iris walk into the room, holding a coffee cup. She grimace when she see Cisco’s sleepy eyes.

“Umm did you get any sleep?” she asked.

Cisco narrow his eyes and point his finger to his face.

“Do I look rested?” he asked sarcastically.

“Sorry,” Iris apologized.

Ralph stroll into the room, whistling. Cisco frown at him.

“Man, why are you happy?” he asked.

Ralph grin. “I’ve got a hot date tonight.”

Barry raise his brows at him.

“How?” Cisco frowned.

Ralph grin. “I met her at Jitter’s.”

Before Cisco could talk further, Caitlin and Regina walk into the Cortex.

“Good morning everyone,” Regina greeted.

Cisco raised a sleepy hand at her with eyes close. The others greet her also.

Regina walk towards the board where Cisco has been writing on since last night.

“You think you can create a machine to jump through universe?” she asked Cisco.

“We did it once, we can do it again,” Cisco replied sleepily.

Caitlin look at him in concern. “Are you ok?”

“Am peachy,” Cisco replied.

Caitlin holds out a cup of coffee towards him.

“You’re a lifesaver,” he said as he takes a sip.

Regina watch them with a thoughtful expression.

“Everything ok, Regina?” Iris asked.

“Sorry I was thinking about my earth and how you’re all almost the same,” Regina answered.

Everyone look at her.

“You met a version of us on your earth?” Barry asked.

“Well some of you I met, some I knew and others I really don’t know,” Regina replied.

“So who did you meet?” Iris questioned.

“I met Barry, Caitlin, Cisco and Nash,” Regina provided.

“Well don’t leave us hanging, tell us more,” Cisco prompted.

Regina chuckle and continue. “You’re all scientist, I’d work with you guys a couple of times.”

“Really? We have the same job there as we do here?” Barry asked.

Regina bit her lips and shake her head. “Not exactly. Cisco specialized in weapons, Caitlin studies the stars and Barry studies black holes.”

Iris laugh along with Ralph.

“Hold up Barry studies black hole? As in the infinity of the universe?” Iris said.

Regina nod her head. “Yep.”

Barry frown. That doesn’t sound right, he thought.

“I specialized in weapons, so I don’t have powers?” Cisco asked.

“Weapons, gadgets or various items the team need. What you have powers?” Regina said.

Cisco vibe a blue streak from his hand. Regina look at him in utter amazement.

“The team? Are you saying I worked with the superhero team?” Cisco questioned excitedly.

Regina nod her head. “Cool,” Cisco expressed putting his arms behind his head.

“So this means you never met me on your earth?” Ralph asked.

Regina wince. “Sorry, I haven’t.”

“Ok cool,” Ralph answered.

“And you’re a news reporter,” Regina addressed Iris.

“A news reporter?” Iris repeated.

Regina nod her head, “And a damn good one.”

Iris look smugly.

“Though…..” Regina started.

Everyone look at her expectedly.

“You’re all older from where am from,” Regina stated.

Everyone look shock.

“How old?” Cisco asked.

“Maybe 40’s or early 50’s…..” Regina winced.

“What?”

Regina hold up her hands.

“I have a theory. What if our earth are growing at a different pace?” Regina suggested.

“Like some earth will be in a dinosaur age, some will be in the future,” Barry offered.

Regina point her finger at Barry.

“Exactly, so on my earth your counterparts are older than you because my earth might be growing faster,” Regina theorized.

The others try to take that in.

“How do I look old?” Cisco asked.

“A silver fox,” Regina grinned.

“Hell yeah,” Cisco replied.

Suddenly there are alarms ringing in the lab.

“Ok people we’re up,” Cisco said as another meta is rampaging through Central City.

**Hours later**

Regina frown at the equation in front of her and throw the marker in frustration down to the floor. She rub her eyes and drop her shoulders.

“Frustrating isn’t it?”

Regina turn toward the voice and find Nash standing at the door of one of the many rooms of the lab.

“Tell me about it,” Regina said as she turn back to the board.

Nash walk into the room and stand alongside her. He look over the equation.

“You’re trying to go back through frequency?” Nash questioned.

Regina shrug. “My father theorized that for other earths to exist in a multiverse they have to vibrate at a frequency unique to their own.”

“Well he’s right,” Nash encouraged.

Regina snort and walk to the table near the board. “But I can’t seem to work out the right frequency to move between the universes.”

Nash look at her. “What am I like on your earth?”

“You’re an inventor,” Regina provided.

“Really? Huh, thought I could be a scientist,” Nash said.

“You mentioned in one of your interviews that you can’t make any money if you became a scientist,” Regina said.

“So am arrogant,” Nash confirmed.

“You are but you care about the people in need. You help so many people,” Regina stated.

Nash nod his head in acknowledgement.

Nash look at the board and study the equations. He frown as he realize a mistake.

“I think you’ve made an error in your calculation,” Nash pointed out.

Regina frown and walk to the board.

“What? Where?” Regina questioned.

Nash point it out and watch as Regina catch on the error. She quickly grab the eraser and rub off the error and using a marker; she work out the calculation.

Nash watch as she work; frowning and biting her lips. Nash recognize the look but can’t seem to place it.

“I got it,” Regina whispered. She rush out of the room and down the hall. Nash hear her coming back.

“Thank you so much,” Regina said before she went running again.

Nash mouth open wide when he remember who used to do the things when they anxious.

“Oh my god,” Nash whispered.

**In the Cortex**

Barry and Cisco frown at the board.

“Why did Oliver have to erase our knowledge on how to cross multiverse?” Cisco questioned himself.

Barry rub his face and look at Iris and Caitlin sitting in front of the monitors; Iris typing up her article and Caitlin staring at the board with a frown.

Barry don’t want to think what Oliver was trying to do when he merge the other world with this one, but it’s already done and they can’t undo. If they can sent Regina back to her world then they have another chance to explore other universes.

Regina huff as she run into the room, the others stare at her.

“Are you ok?” Caitlin asked.

Regina hold up her hand and catch her breath.

“I figured it out,” she proclaimed and walk to the board.

“Figure it out how?” Cisco asked. Regina got the eraser and erase the equation Cisco wrote up on the board.

“Hey, hey I worked hard on that,” Cisco protested.

“Sorry,” Regina apologized.

Cisco watch as she write in the correct calculation. After she finish, she stand back and Cisco look at the board.

“Huh,” Cisco finally admitted.

“This might work.”

“Really?” Barry questioned.

“If what she wrote here is right, she might actually go home,” Cisco said.

“So, when do we start?” Regina asked.

Cisco look at the equation and frown.

“We might need to get some of the materials but give or take four days to work on a prototype,” Cisco finalized.

“Yes,” Regina exclaimed happily. Caitlin smile at her.

**Earth 2431**

**SJ Headquarter**

“I don’t understand how can a group of superheroes lost her!” Regina’s father yell at Will.

Will bit his tongue before talking.

“Sir, she wanted to investigate on her own. We argued that it would be best if one of us followed her, she insisted that she goes alone,” Will said.

Regina’s father looked at him in anger. Will pinch the bridge between his eyes and breath deep.

“Sir, I am tore about this as you are. But I know her, wherever she is, she can look after herself,” Will provided.

He sigh and look down. He always predicted something worst might happen to his daughter, but not this; vanishing without a trace.

His baby girl is alone somewhere and he’s afraid that they might not find her in time. He close his eyes and exhale.

“What do you know?” he questioned his son in law.

Will swallow. “We think she’s suck through a black hole and dump somewhere else.”

“Dump where?” He asked.

They hear someone clearing his throat. They turn towards Roy standing with a tablet.

“Sir if you may view this video it can clear up a few confusion,” Roy said.

Will’s father in law grab the tablet and watch a simulation of what happened. He frown as he watch the figure of what he assume is his daughter fell and vanish.

“What happen during the time of her disappearance?” he asked.

“She was shot at by a sonic cannon while creating a force field with her batons,” Roy provided.

“Batons? Her electrical batons?” He clarified.

“Yes sir, those batons,” Roy said.

“What are your theories?”

“I believe that those electrics created a black hole and she was pulled into it.”

“And you thought she is in another universe?”

Roy nod his head. “Sir, you’re the leading expert in anything multiverse, we need your expertise in this area.”

He frowned. “It is possible for her to vanish to another universe if the electricity are vibrating at a different frequency. Added to that it can create portal to that universe the electricity it is vibrating to.”

“Sir, your theories are true on the multiverse.”

“If they are then why is my daughter the first to jump?”

“Hold up, you have someone on the team who can jump right?” he asked Will.

Will frown. “Yes but she can jump across the universe not into another universe.”

“Not if we build a device to help her to jump.”

“That can hold onto the frequency of another earth and Tili can jump to it.”

“For this to work she needs to practice jumping long distances. If not it will weaken her.”

Will nod his head. “I will start on her training.” He turn to go find Tili.

“And Will?” his father in law said.

“Am sorry for yelling at you. It’s wasn’t your fault,” he apologized.

“Apology accepted, Sir,” Will said.

“I assume you have the materials I need to work with?” He asked Roy.

“We can ask if there is not enough,” Roy replied.

“Lead the way.” They walk down the hall. They enter through a door, it was lap fill with gadgets unimaginable for the heroes to use in the field and man in a lab coat.

“Hey, buddy,” An older Cisco with a few strain of white in his hair greeted Regina’s father. He hug him.

“We will find her,” he whispered to him.

“We better before her mother start a nuclear war on the planet she discovered,” Regina’s father quipped.

Cisco grin and let her go. “Tell her to cool her heels.”

He wince. “Yeah not the right thing to say to her now.”

Regina’s father turn away from the two men and draw in a shaky breath, I will find you baby girl; he vow.

Just then his pocket vibrate, he pull out a small screen device and wince at the caller ID. He accept the call and the screen is fill with his wife’s face.

“Hey hon…”

“Please tell me you found a way?”

“Don’t worry we will get her back. Don’t nuke the planet we both discovered, ok?” he try to lighten the mood.

His wife look at him silently with sad and scared eyes. “We will get her back, have faith.”

“Ok, love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Give them in the comments below. Have a wonderful morning, lunch or afternoon wherever you are. Ta!


	5. Note

**Hello everyone, how are you?**

**This small note is just to apologize for the late chapter. I've been busy with preparation of home school packets for my students; so haven't got the time to post the chapter. When I was free from the preparation; my country went through a terrible cyclone (TC Harold) on the 11** **th** **and 12** **th** **April, thus cutting off all communications from phone network to internet.**

**After the cyclone came a few challenges, one is cleaning – cleaning up around the house and inside the house. Been so busy haven't got the time open up my laptop. Two; there was no power so it was hard to charge anything, we have solar to charge only our phones. And last; Phone network started to work three days after the cyclone but it was not reliable so I find it hard to post my chapter and trying to go online. It's like a needle in a haystack. Grrrr.**

**But by some miracle, I manage to charge my laptop only at night (by generator, hallelujah) and write up the chapter. So now it is time to post again. Yippee! So excited.**

**All over the world, there are people fighting against Coronavirus, Doctors and nurses, God bless them. People working in supermarkets and shops to supply people with necessity and of course those who are at home. I pray that you are all safe during this hard time and practicing social distancing.**

**And so without further do, read and enjoy this new chapter. And don't worry; I will be finishing this story. Until next time again. Have a wonderful morning, lunch and evening in your homes and I love to know your thoughts on the chapter ahead.**

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello am back with another chapter. Thank you for reading this story and coming back for more. Enjoy!

**A few days at Star lab**

"Crab!" Cisco yelled as the device he is working on explode.

He remove his goggles and step back as the device begin to create a small smoke. Regina look at him and sigh.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

Cisco turn to face her and squint at her.

"Who's the expert on building device? You?" Cisco said.

Regina sigh and roll her eyes.

"You are all mighty Cisco," she replied.

"Thank you and don't bother me again," Cisco advised and turn back to the device again. Regina shake her head at him and walk out of the room.

She ends up in the speed lab, she look up as Barry runs around the room. Caitlin is monitoring his progress along with Nash.

Caitlin greet her with a smile and Nash gives a quick wave with his eyes still on the screen.

"What are you guys doing?" Regina questioned.

"Barry barely survive his fight with the new meta so he is training again," Caitlin provided.

"Huh," Regina said as she look at the screen. Barry's physique is good along with his powers.

"Ok, you can stop now," Nash announced and Barry run into the room. He smile and look at them expectedly.

"So?"

"I think you are go for another round with the meta," Caitlin said.

"Yes!" Barry shouted; earning a smile from Regina and Caitlin.

"How's Cisco with the device?" Nash asked.

"He asked me to leave him along," Regina replied.

Barry and Caitlin smile at her.

"Don't take it personally, he can be testy when the device doesn't work properly," Barry stated.

Regina nod her head. "Oh I know. Cisco on my world is the same. Very testy when his weapons doesn't work or if it is broken during a fight."

Barry and Caitlin chuckle at this and begin to walk out of the room. Regina follow behind.

Nash remain behind and look at them. If his theories are right then it's no mere coincidence that Regina ended up here, he thought.

"We should all go out tonight," Barry suggested.

Caitlin and Regina shake their heads.

"Sorry, we have plans for tonight," Caitlin apologized.

"Oh really?" Barry said as he look at them.

"Yep, Caitlin and I are going to the best bar in town," Regina provided.

Barry raise his brows at Caitlin.

"I told her about the Karaoke bar, the one we went to once?" Caitlin said.

Barry close his eyes and smile. "Of course."

"So I thought it will be a blast if we go," Caitlin continued.

"Well I hope you have fun tonight," Barry said as he walk away from them.

Regina and Caitlin smile at each other.

"Why don't we get out and get ready for tonight?" Caitlin suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Regina agreed.

**Earth 2431**

Tili stumble onto the platform and collapse on her knees.

"Tili!" Will shouted and rush towards her.

Tili hold up her hand and quietly stand up.

Will look at her for any injuries but sees none.

"Am ok, Will," Tili comforted.

Will look at her face. "Are you sure?"

Tili shake her head to confirm.

"How far did you jump?" Kar'El asked.

"To the last planet in the solar system," Tili answered.

Will look to Kar'El; she's looking quietly at Tili.

"I think you're ready. Rest awhile," Kar'El said.

Tili gives a small smile and walk to the chair and sit down. Will went and sit next to her.

"We will get her back, Will," Tili smiled at him.

He look at her and nod his head.

Suddenly the doors to the training room swish open and Regina's father, Cisco and Roy enter the room.

Will,Tili, Kar'El, Reaper and Chad turn to look at them.

Roy hold up a device in his hand and is smiling widely.

"I think we've got it," he announced.

Will look towards his father in law for confirmation.

"We'll need a test run first," he stated.

Tili stand up and walk toward Roy.

"How does it work?" she questioned.

Roy push a button on the device and it light up a light blue colour. Tili grab hold of the device and look at the screen. It shows four digits numbers sliding up and down on the right corner of the screen, in middle a another set of numbers sliding up and down.

"This numbers represent the frequency of the universe and this represent the earth. We are not sure where she ended on so you are going on a field trip to find out," Regina's father mentioned.

"We are going to work on another device that will work on frequency alone so we don't depend you all the time," he continued.

Tili nod her head and walk onto the platform. Cisco walk up to her and strap a camera on her head.

"This will record your jump and also record your surroundings on where you jump to," Cisco stated.

Tili hold up the device and the numbers start to slide fast. She press another button and the numbers stop. She closes her eyes and prepare to jump.

The others watch as she slowly slimmer out of phase and disappear altogether.

Regina's father run his fingers through his hair and sigh.

"This has to work," he said.

Before anyone could reply; Tili appear right in front of them. She look around the room in shock.

Kar'El rush to her.

"Tili, are you ok?"

Tili was silent for a moment and look at her.

"It worked," she whispered.

Cisco type a few keys on his tablet and the screen in corner of the room power up. They all turn towards it.

"This is the video feed from the camera," Cisco provided.

On the screen, it appear as if Tili ended up in a dense and humid forest. The camera move from left to right and moving up towards the sky.

Everyone gasp as they see something huge flying overhead. Cisco freeze the frame and zoom in. He let out a yelp at the image.

"That's a….." Chad started.

"Pterosaur," Regina's father finished.

Will look towards him and grin.

"It worked," he whispered.

Cisco clap his hands loudly.

"Yes!"

"Are you ready to take another jump?" Will asked Tili.

Tili stand up straight and square her shoulders.

"Am ready," Tili replied and jump off to another universe.

**Meanwhile at Central City**

Regina laugh at Caitlin.

"You didn't," she said.

Caitlin nod her head and raise her cup to lips for a sip and put it back down.

"I did, I drank too much and sang," Caitlin confirmed.

Regina laugh harder and hold onto her stomach.

"Not one of my proudest moment," Caitlin said.

Regina quiet down and look around the bar.

There are people enjoying their drinks at the bar or at the table. Two women up on stage are singing their heart out to _"Don't go breaking my heart"._

Regina and Caitlin arrive an hour ago and had their first drinks. They talk about the device and how Caitlin know about this bar.

"Enough about me, what about you? Any interesting thing I should know about?" Caitlin asked.

Regina squint her eyes and till her head.

"Umm I can sing," she answered.

Caitlin's eyes widen. "Get out!"

Regina chuckle and sing a few notes of _"Put your head on my shoulder"._

Caitlin smile widely at her. "That's amazing."

"Thank you, my father like to sing so I guess I picked it up from him," Regina said and look at her drink.

Caitlin smile and put her hand on Regina's hand. Regina look up at her.

"Cisco will pull through with the device, have faith in him," Caitlin whispered.

Regina nod her head.

"You know, you and your counterpart are not so different," Regina said.

Caitlin look at her surprise. "Really?"

Regina nod her head.

"She has no powers?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh god no. She is pretty powerful as it is," Regina replied.

Caitlin chuckle and raise her brows.

"You don't want to know," Regina said.

"Tell me more," Caitlin asked.

Regina thought for a moment; she will probably leave out a few information.

"Well, you studied stars but your family didn't approve," Regina begin.

"Why?" Caitlin questioned.

"Because you come from a political family and they frowned upon when you pursued another career beside politics," Regina continued.

"Huh," Caitlin frowned.

"But you thought the best way to turn the situation around," Regina said.

"You discovered two new planets and you became an ambassador of sort and later to be a senator," Regina continued.

Caitlin's eyes widen in shock. "Am a senator now?"

"Well, not really…." Regina replied.

"OK you don't have to tell me," Caitlin concluded.

Regina chuckle and nod her head.

"What about the team?" Caitlin questioned.

"You all still work together, though not like here," Regina answered.

"How different?"

"Well you all have different work space and the only time you all have to be together is when there is a crisis," Regina continued.

"Crisis?"

Regina nod her head.

"You work the political front, Barry work and Cisco work alongside heroes to battle whatever crisis comes."

"Wow," Caitlin commented.

"Do we still get together for important occasion or holidays?" Caitlin asked quietly.

Regina look at her and smile widely. "Oh definitely, no matter the occasion the gang is always together."

Caitlin grin back at her. "Well I guess that's good."

"How do you know us? In your world?" Caitlin asked.

Regina look at her and tap her fingernail against her cup.

"Well umm," Regina clear her throat. Caitlin frown at her.

"Umm, I guess you can say we're are family," Regina finally said.

Caitlin raise her brows.

"Family?"

"Hmm…yeah," Regina said.

"Hey look the stage is free, why don't we sing next?" Regina quickly change the subject.

Caitlin look at the stage and sure enough it is empty.

"Oh no I don't think that's a good idea," Caitlin protested.

Regina stand up and tug Caitlin up.

"Why not it will be fun," Regina said and pull Caitlin up onto the stage.

Caitlin give a small wave to the people around the room, Regina push a mic into her hand. She look at the screen for the lyrics and begin to sing the first notes of _"Uptown Girl"._

**The next morning**

Regina and Caitlin walk out of the elevator with large cups of coffee; Regina has her hair around her shoulder and eyes close. Caitlin's hair in a ponytail and eyes also shut tight.

"Are we here?" Caitlin asked.

Regina chuckle and open her eyes and squint.

"Yep."

Caitlin nod her head and walk to the Cortex room. Barry, Iris, Cisco, Ralph and Nash are already in the room. Cisco sit in front of the computer facing the doorway and grin when he sees Caitlin. Barry and Iris look over their shoulders and also grin. Ralph chuckle and clap loudly.

Caitlin wince and squint at him. "Will you keep it down?"

Regina chuckle along with the others.

"How was last night?" Barry asked.

Regina grin at him and hold a finger to her lips. Barry chuckle and turn back to the computer in front of him.

Caitlin walk and stand beside Cisco.

"How's the device coming along?" she asked.

"Great, hopefully we will test it tomorrow," Cisco sighed.

Regina look at him.

"For real?" she exclaimed. Cisco nod his head in reply.

"Yes!" Regina shouted earning smiles from everyone in the room.

Before anyone else could comment, the alarms in the room rings.

"Barry you up again," Cisco said as he bring up the footage of the meta.

**A few hours later**

Regina is sitting down at the Cortex room, writing in a journal. She thought that since she's here she might as well keep a journal for her experience in another universe. Unbeknown to her, Nash watch her silently from the dark.

"What are you writing?" Nash announced.

Regina jump in her chair and turn to see who scare her. She laugh when she sees Nash.

"You scared me," Regina said.

Nash walk into the room. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Regina close her journal. "Just a journal about my time here."

Nash nod his head. "Of course you're scientist, you have to keep records of your findings."

"Yeah that's true."

Nash walk and pull another chair towards Regina; Regina look at him silently.

"You said that you credited your parents with your education?" Nash asked.

"That's correct," she replied.

Nash nod his head at her.

"I have a question," Nash said.

"Ok…" Regina replied.

"Who are your parents?"

Regina gulp and look at Nash.

"Why do you ask?"

Nash shrug his shoulders. "Just curious."

Regina remain silent.

"Do you want to know my theory? Your earth is slightly older than this one and I believe your parents are someone on this team and that's why it's a coincidence you ended up here," Nash whispered.

Regina narrow her eyes at him.

"You don't have anything to prove it," Regina said.

"Oh but I do, I observed," Nash replied.

Regina is breathing fast now, looking for any signs for bluffing.

"I will not rat you out, I just want to know who your parents are?" Nash said.

"Who are your parents?" he repeated.

Before Regina could answer there are alarms ringing in the room. They look around them and blink at the lights.

Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin and Ralph run into the room.

"What's going on?" Iris questioned.

Cisco run up to the computer and type a few keys.

"There appear to be someone in the lab," Cisco announced.

Caitlin turn into Frost. "Where?"

Cisco type again. "He's at the west part of the lab."

Frost and Ralph are about to walk out when Cisco stop them.

"Wait!"

They turn back and look at him. Cisco frown at the screen.

"That's impossible," he whispered.

"Cisco!" Frost yelled.

"This person or something is moving at a remarkable speed, one second in room and later in another room," Cisco stated.

"Another speedster?" Barry questioned.

"Am not sure," Cisco admitted.

"Well, where is it now?" Iris asked.

Cisco watch the screen as the thing move from room to room.

"It's coming in here," Cisco provided.

Everyone stand at ready to fight. Frost blast out icicles from her hand, Barry stand ready to run, Iris put her finger on the trigger of her gun, Cisco raise his hand and Ralph rise his fists to his face. While Regina and Nash stand back and wait.

"Regina?" a quiet voice called out behind everyone.

They all turn and look at surprise at the person standing before. Regina react quickly and run towards her. Nash hold up his hand to block her but she push it aside.

"Hold your fire, she's a friend!" Regina exclaimed.

They all drop their stand and watch as Regina embrace a woman with pale skin, black long hair and big black eyes.

"Tili!" Regina greeted.

"Regina, I've found you!" Tili yelled as she return the hug.

Tili push her at arm's length and look at her.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

Regina chuckle. "Am fine."

"Are you sure?" Tili asked.

Regina nod her head. Tili grin and pull her back for a second hug and quickly push out again.

"Oh everyone is worrying, especially Will," Tili said and her eyes widen.

Regina suddenly feel guilty. "I shouldn't have gone by myself."

"Will had to call you father. And he was not happy when he found out you're –," Tili stopped abruptly.

Regina look at her, but Tili is staring behind her. Regina look back at everyone; they are staring at them in surprise and shock.

"Umm, guys this is Tili," Regina introduced and everyone give a wave.

Tili look from one person to other and gasp loudly.

"Oh, oh, oh -," Tili expressed and point at the group but stop as soon as Regina cover her mouth and give a glare.

Tili remove her hand and gasp at Regina loudly and look at the room again. Her eyes moving rapidly from one person to another.

"This is impossible…" she whispered to Regina.

Regina nod her. "I know."

Tili look at the group again; her eyes seem to be growing a bit bigger than ever.

"Tili, how did you get here?" Regina asked to get her attention again.

Tili look back at her and gasp. She hold a device in front of her.

"Your father built this device. It help me jump across the multiverse to search for you," Tili answered.

"Dad built this?" Regina asked softly.

Tili nod her head quickly.

"With the help of Doctor Roy and Doctor….," Tili drifted off as she stare at Cisco.

Cisco look at her in confusion.

"Tili!"

Tili look back at Regina and shake her head.

"I've been jumping since yesterday afternoon. Travelling to two hundred and fifteen universes," Tili provided.

"Two hundred and fifteen universes?" Cisco expressed in shock. The others look at Tili in amazement.

Tili nod her head. "There are more universes than ours. Your father is right."

Regina close her eyes. She open her eyes and look at Tili.

"Can we go back now?" Regina asked.

"Oh no, it's not possible," Tili replied.

"Why not?" Barry questioned. Tili stare at him with huge eyes and Barry suddenly feel confuse.

"Hey Tili look at me," Regina said to focus Tili back to the conversation.

"This device allows me to jump between universes but cannot allow me to jump with anyone else," Tili provided.

"But don't worry, your father is building another device that can allow two people to travel between universes," Tili continued.

Regina smile at Tili.

"Don't worry, we will bring you back," Tili assured her.

Just then there is a bleating sound. Regina look at Tili's hand where the device resides.

Tili look at her in shock.

"Oh no, am running out of time," Tili said.

"What?"

"I've used up all the energy of the device already. Don't worry we will come back and get you," Tili said and suddenly she phase out. Regina stumble into the spot she was in.

Regina look at the group with tears in her eyes. Frost turn back to Caitlin and rush to Regina. She hug Regina and whisper to her.

"Hey, it's ok."

**A few minutes, Earth 2431**

Tili stumble onto the platform. Will rush to her and help her to stand up.

"I've found her!" she yelled.

Everyone in the room look at her. Will help to the chair and she collapse onto it. Chad pass her a bottle of water and Tili drinks it.

Cisco press a few keys and the screen light up with the footage of her latest jump. The video show Tili in room with fill with boxes, there are a few jumps before they see a familiar face.

"Regina," Will whispered. His vision getting misty as tears gather in his eyes.

Everyone's eyes shift to the people behind Regina and draw a quick breath.

"That's….that's …..wow," Chad commented as he look at the people on screen with their counterpart in the room.

Cisco open his mouth in shock as he sees a younger version of him while the others look in fascination.

"Umm buddy quick explanation here," Cisco asked Regina's father.

He look silently at the screen. His mind trying to figure out how this is possible.

"I think our earths are growing at a different pace," he finalized.

"What?" Kar'El asked.

"On our earth we are older than our counterpart, so this simply means we are growing at a different pace," he explained.

"Well, can't complain; I forgotten how young I used to look like," Cisco said as he look at his counterpart. He then laugh and Regina's father frown at him.

"Sorry, it just you still look confused whenever you can't figure out anything," Cisco mentioned.

Regina's father stare at his counterpart, who in turn was looking in confusion at Tili.

"Can't say I blame him," he said softly.

"Come on, we know where she is. Let's finish the device."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end of the chapter; one quick question….who is Regina's father? Leave your answer in the comment below. Have a pleasant morning, lunch and evening wherever you are. Also stay safe during this pandemic that we're all in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. How are you doing this fine day….or night? Apology for a late update, have been busy lately didn’t have the time to finish the story. But I managed to finish it, so enjoy the latest part.

Regina look at the monitor in front of her. Cisco sit beside here and is doing the same thing. Around the room, Iris stand nervously and is staring at the screen on the walls. Nash stand and watch Regina quietly. Caitlin watch the monitors for any disruption in Barry’s body.

“Ok, guys. We are in positions,” Barry said through the speakers of the room.

“Now, we wait,” Regina whispered.

Their plan to catch Grey is simple. Cisco created handcuffs that will temporary slowdown his powers, giving enough time for Super girl to punch him. Barry got the device and Super girl stand ready for him.

“Where is he?” Super girl asks.

“Looking for me?” someone said behind her.

Super girl whirl and see Grey behind her. She smirk.

“Why can’t you accept that you cannot fight against me,” Grey sighs.

“Barry get ready,” Cisco warns.

Barry stand ready to speed away. Grey and Super girl stand a few meters away from each other; eying each other.

“Oh no, am just getting ready,” Super girl smirks.

“Now!” she yells.

Barry run closer to Grey and put the handcuffs around his hands. Grey look down at his hands and at the two superheroes. He begin to laugh.

“Do you think this will hold me down?” Grey ask.

Barry and Kara watch as Grey whisper an incarnation and the handcuffs starts to melt. They take a step back.

“Umm, Cisco,” Barry whispers.

Everyone at the lap watch in disbelieve as Grey break free from the cuffs.

“That’s impossible,” Regina states.

As soon as Grey free himself from the cuffs, he blasts an energy at the heroes; knocking them down a few meters away from him.

“Guys, we need another plan,” Kara grunts as she tries to get up.

Cisco frantically try to find another solution alongside Regina. Iris open another com and address the other person.

“Ralph, you’re up,” Iris orders.

Ralph stand a few buildings over from where the action is taking place. As soon as he heard Iris, he stretch himself and move from building to building.

Barry gets up and run at Grey; but he bounce back as an invisible wall stand between them. Grey starts to talk in a different language and suddenly around him, the ground start shaking. The heroes stand back and watch as creatures with bulging muscles, loincloth and scarred faces rise up from the ground with spears, swords and any sort of weapons they have.

“This is not good,” Kara gulps.

Ralph stand next to them with wide eyes. “What the hell?”

Inside the Star lab, everyone watch as the creatures charge against the heroes.

“Oh, we’re dealing with a different being,” Regina said.

“What?” Cisco exclaims.

“On my world, we call them supernatural Entities. They are sometime mistaken for magician because they show magical powers,” Regina explain.

On screen, the heroes try to fight off the creatures. Barry run around a creature, trying to cut off its air. While Super girl punch another up to the sky and Ralph wrap himself around another.

“They have to stop him inside the protection spell, before he rise more of those creatures,” Regina suggests.

“Barry, did you get that?” Nash asks.

“Frost, we need you,” Ralph shouts through the coms.

Caitlin sigh and quickly her appearance starts to change. Killer Frost stand in front of them and glare at the screen.

“What are those ugly things?” She asks in disdain.

“No talking,” Cisco said as he breech her to the fight scene.

Frost lands on her feet and blast an ice dagger at the creatures closest to her.

“Glad you finally join in,” Super girl grins.

“Like I have any choice,” she replies as she advance towards Grey.

Grey see her and summon a creature in front of him, stopping Frost in her path.

“If that’s how you want to play, bring it,” she taunts the creature.

The creature yells and charge for Frost. As she fights against the creature; Barry tries to find a way into the protection spell, but he bounce off the invisible wall again.

“Guys, a little help here,” he grunts.

Cisco breech himself next to him.

“I think I’ve got an idea,” Cisco said.

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Barry asks.

Cisco grab Barry’s shoulder and breech them inside the protection spell. Grey is shock to see them inside with him.

“How did-” before he could finish the sentence, Barry punch him in the face. He fall down; losing control of the spell. The creatures around him fades away as sands.

“This ends now,” Super girl expresses.

“Only if you catch me first,” Grey grins as he simmer away. Super girl step forward but catches air.

“Where did he go?” Ralph asks.

At the Star lab, Iris, Regina and Nash watch as he disappear.

“Where did he go?” Iris questions.

“Right behind you sweetheart,” a voice answers.

Iris turn around and come face to face with Grey. She takes a step back along with Regina.

“How did you find us?” she questions.

“Oh it was simple enough,” Grey didn’t elaborate further as he advance towards them.

Nash yells as he shoot a blast form his gun but Grey quickly deflect it, he hold up his hand and Nash is lift off the ground and slam against the wall hard. He grumble to the floor. Iris and Regina look at him in shock and back again at Grey.

“Run,” Iris whispers quietly to Regina.

Together they run out of the room. Grey chuckle.

“You can’t run forever.”

They run down the hall and shriek to a stop, Grey stand in front of them with hands raise. They duck as he shoots a blast at them. They quickly retreat to another room but he follow them in.

Iris stand in front of Regina; trying her best to put a safe distance between them and Grey.

Grey smirks. “You won’t get away from me.”

He raise his right hand and Iris is lift off her feet, her hands struggling to pull off the invisible hand at her throat. He lost his monument when Regina throw a tool at him. He snarl as he raise his left hand and get hold of Regina. He look at her with questionable eyes.

“My, what a lucky day. Two for the price of one,” he smirks.

Suddenly a breech open up and out jump the heroes.

“Iris!” Barry shouts.

Grey grin at them and simmer away, taking Iris and Regina with him.

“No!” Barry yells and run after him but he was too late.

Everyone look at each other in shock.

“We need to find them now,” Barry said. The others nods and walk out of the room.

“Regina said he is different being, not a magician,” Cisco explains.

“How will it help us?” Kara asks.

“Maybe we should call the Legends?” Ralph offers.

“Even if we did, they will never get here in time and we don’t even know where or when they are,” Kara stresses.

“Nash!” Ralph shouts as he run up the man as he try to get up.

“He’s got Iris and Regina,” Cisco explains.

Nash groan and shake his head. “We don’t know what we’re up against.”

“Regina’s hologram,” Cisco exclaims.

“What?” Frost asks.

“Her hologram, it might help us try to figure out what Grey is,” Cisco explains.

“Where is it?” Barry asks frantically.

They all begin to look around the room, trying to find it.

Suddenly there is a breech inside the room. Everyone stand still as they see it gets bigger.

“Cisco,” Barry said.

Cisco put up his hands and shake his head. “Not me.”

“Get ready, everyone,” Kara suggests as she put up her fists.

Out of the breech, a foot step out. They watch as more feet step out, the light get bright blinding the people in the room. They close their eyes and move away from the breech.

The room is quiet and less bright, they open their eyes slowly and stare at the addition people in the room.

Barry’s mouth open in surprise, the others look at him to the person standing in front of them in shock with a blast gun raise.

“Where is my daughter?” The man questions. Beside him, a man in a dark yellow suit with red lightening around the edges of his suit stare at them intensely. Next to him, a man dress in black with smooth black hair stand with his hands in his coat’s pocket. Behind them, they see the same woman that reaches out to Regina, stare at them with wide eyes.

No one answer as they stare at the group of people, Barry feels like he about to have a heart attack.

“Barry..this …. Is…. not,” Cisco starts.

“I’ll ask again, where is my daughter?” the man asks. The man in question did not flinch as he stare at Barry.

Because standing in front of them is an older Barry, with salt and pepper hair and gun raise at them.

“You’re me….,” Barry whispers, staring at his older self.

“Wait, your daughter?” Frost asks.

The older Barry look at Frost and nearly lower his gun.

“Regina, where is she?” the older Barry demands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Please share them. No promises on the next chapter, but when it will be finish I will post it. Stay safe during this sad time and have a wonderful morning, lunch or evening wherever you are.


	8. Chapter 6

Caitlin hold out a glass of water to Regina. After crying in her arms they move to the lounge area of the lab. Regina sit on one of the sofa with a blanket on her lab.

"Thank you," Regina said.

Caitlin nod her head and sit on the sofa facing her.

"We will get you back," Caitlin promised.

Regina nod her head, staring at the cup in her hand. Caitlin look at her and move to lay her hand on hers and smile at her.

"Cisco will do everything he can to send you back." Regina nod her head.

Out of Caitlin's sight; Barry, Iris, Cisco and Ralph enter the room. Barry walk up to Regina and sit beside her. He put his hand on her shoulder and give a gentle rub.

"You are going home," Barry said.

Regina turn towards him and wrap her arms around him, Barry look at the others in surprise and softly hug her back.

Regina push out and wipe a tear from her eye.

"Am sorry, am just emotionally," Regina apologized.

"Hey, it's nothing to apology about," Barry said.

Regina sniff and put her hands on her laps.

"I sometime got sad about my parents too," Barry stated.

Regina look at him with a question.

"I lost my parents already and I am always thinking about them. Sure it's sad but I always like to think how proud they are of me," Barry continued.

"Really?"

Barry nod his head and pat her hands on her lap.

"Just trust that your father will come and get you."

Silence after the statement as Regina dry her tears and smile at the others in the room.

"Thank you," she said.

Cisco clear his throat and walk forward.

"I have a question about you friend."

Regina frown. "What question?"

"What is she?" Cisco asked deadpan.

Regina chuckle along with the others.

"Umm, she is an alien. Only a handful of her kind can do what she can do," Regina replied.

"What can she do?" Ralph asked; putting his hands into his pants' pocket.

"She has the ability to jump from one place to another," Regina provided.

"Like a jumper?" Cisco asked, intrigued.

"Yes like a jumper. She can jump in a second from one country to another."

"What about universes?" Iris asked.

"She can't do that, her powers can only work with our world," Regina said.

"Then how did she arrived here?" Barry questioned.

Regina take a moment before she could answer the question.

"As I mentioned my dad is the expert on all things multiverse. He must have built a device that can hardness another universe's frequency that can enable Tili to jump across universes," Regina replied.

"Tili?" Caitlin asked.

"That's her name," Regina said.

"So now your dad is working on another device that will be possible to travel between the universes?" Cisco said.

Regina just nod her head. Caitlin give a side eye at Barry and he nod his head.

"Well, it's already late, why don't go home and start fresh tomorrow again," Barry announced.

Everyone wearily nod their head and exist the room.

**Planet 2431**

Regina's father sigh and drop the tool next to the device he is working on. He remove his glasses and rub his tired eyes. He look at the computer screen in front of him and sigh loudly. Regina's face fill out the screen; the image is from Tili's camera. As he work on the device he look up at the image occasionally.

"Don't worry baby, I will get you soon," he whispered.

His phone start to light up and vibrate with an incoming video call. He wince when he sees his wife's name pop up. He put back his glasses and answer the video call; instead of his wife it is his son's face that fill the screen.

"Hey dad," he greeted.

Regina's father give a small smile. "Hey son."

"How's it going?"

"Slowly, hopefully we can get it running by tomorrow afternoon," he replied.

The young man on the screen nod his head. "That's good."

"How's your mom?"

"She just went to bed."

"How did you get her to sleep?"

"I talk her to sleep."

"What?"

"I told her that dad is the best guy to work on this and that Regina is safe, she basically has all the training to keep herself safe."

"You and your sister are so alike."

"Well we are twins after all….."

Regina's father chuckle at the statement.

"Thank you for keeping your mother company."

"It's no problem. I managed to talk her out of an unsavory deal with Russia, yelled at her body guides for suffocating her. They wanted to keep her in the bunker since they thought this is kidnapping and will somehow lead to her."

"Keep safe."

"Yes sir. Good night dad."

"Good night son."

**Earth Prime, Metropolis**

Super girl crash into a van and fall onto the ground. She lay splatter on the ground and groan loudly.

"Are you ok?" Alex's voice ring in her ear.

"Yeah," Kara replied and stand up.

She look at the man in front of her. He is dressed in a black long jacket, white shirt with a top hat. He is holding a magician's wand in his right hand. He stand tall and smile smugly at Kara.

"Oh Super girl, we both know you can't catch me," he grinned. He wave his wand in a circle; creating a portal and he jump through.

"We lost him again," Kara said into her com.

"We need help," Alex replied back.

"I know, I know I'll fly there now," Kara said as she stand ready to fly off.

"Keep me posted."

**Star lab, Central City**

Caitlin and Cisco are in the Cortex room, doing their own individual work when their papers fly everywhere. Caitlin put her hands on the papers and blow away a strand of hair from her eyes. Cisco fall down from his chair.

"Barry!" Cisco yelled.

"Sorry, not Barry," Kara greeted.

Caitlin look up to Super girl standing in the middle of the room in her suit.

"Kara," Caitlin exclaimed and remove her hands from the papers. Cisco stand up and glare at Kara.

"Please don't do this again," Cisco cautioned.

Kara laugh nervously and hold up her hands in surrender.

"What can we do for you?" Caitlin asked as she come up to Kara.

"I need your help," Kara answered.

Cisco and Caitlin frown at each other and look at her.

"Come again?" Cisco asked.

"I need your help in taking down a villain," Kara explained.

Caitlin gap at Kara. "Am confuse."

"So there this guy in Metropolis who claim he is a magician and he has beaten me thrice already," Kara replied.

Cisco walk to his station and type a few keys on his keyboard and the screens in front Caitlin and Kara lit up with images of the fights.

"This is him?" Caitlin questioned.

"His name is Grey Holland. Since our world merge together there have many new bad guys," Kara answered.

"He is super tricky, whenever I thought I got a hold on him, he vanished," Kara exclaimed.

"And because the other supers are busy I decided to come here," Kara continued.

"Ooh, I can't wait for Barry to kick his ass," Cisco said gleefully and press the button to call Barry.

"Barry we need you at the lab."

Barry swoosh into the room and look at the group inside. He smile when he sees Kara.

"Hey Kara, what are you doing here," Barry greeted her and hug her.

"Need your help," Kara said.

They bring Barry to speed and are coming up with a plan to stop Grey. Regina walk into the room with her tablet in her hand; as she look up she freeze.

"Holly molly!" she exclaimed loudly.

Kara turn around in surprise at Regina, eyes wide and darting to Barry.

Caitlin, Cisco and Barry are shaking their heads at Regina; but she pay no attention to them.

"Oh my Golly, there is another super here," Regina gleefully said.

Kara frown at her. "Here?"

Cisco clear his throat at Kara; she turn to face the Flash team with questions.

"She's not from around here," Cisco announced.

Kara listen to her story and quickly collapse onto a chair.

"Guys, that's impossible," Kara snapped.

Barry raise his hands towards her.

"True, we thought it was impossible but she prove it was real."

"How?" Kara questioned.

"By this," Regina replied as she press keys on her tablet and the room is swallow in a hologram of heroes' faces.

"These people are the heroes on my earth," Regina explained.

Kara move her head around the faces while still sitting on the chair. She yelp at the image next Regina.

"Oh my God, that's me?" Kara pointed out and stand up to inspect the picture clearing.

Everyone crowd next the picture and draw back in surprise.

"Umm Regina," Cisco started.

"Ok, so in my world you are Superwoman," Regina said as she twitch her figures together.

Kara look at Regina and back to the image of Kar'El. She point at the image and look between Regina and the image.

"Am superwoman on your earth?" Kara asked uncertainly. Regina nod her head.

"Hand on a minute what about Kal'El?" Kara questioned.

"Who?" Regina frowned.

"Clark?"

Regina frown in confusion.

"Clark Kent?"

"Oh you mean Senator Kent," Regina replied.

"What?" three voices ring out in the room.

Regina press a button and an image of Clark wearing glasses and in navy blue suit with a red tie.

"He's…. he's…" Kara voiced wordlessly.

"I need to sit down." Kara said as she sink slowly back into her chair.

"Is this convincing enough for you?" Regina asked.

Kara nod her head and cover her eyes with her hands.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" Regina asked.

They retell the information again about Grey to Regina.

"Huh, he probably has the same abilities as Zach," Regina commented.

"Who?"

Regina bring up a photo of a white hair man with a young looking face.

"This is Zach, he is a magician," Regina introduced.

"Do you know his weakness and strength?" Cisco asked.

"Of course, I am a scientist, I know everything about these heroes," Regina provided.

"Then that's how we can beat Grey," Barry said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Leave your comments. With possibly free times, the new chapter with come out by next week….hopefully. Have a nice morning, lunch and evening wherever you are and stay safe. Bye!


End file.
